Say What?
by msbutterflycat
Summary: Edward, rose, Alice, Carlisle, and esme are away hunting and leave Bella with jasper and Emmett. Emmett pisses Bella off and jaws drop at her reaction. Occ Bella. its really short but read and review anyways. ON HOLD
1. chaper 1 bella

Summary: .Edward, rose, Alice, Carlisle, and esme are away hunting and leave Bella with jasper and Emmett. Emmett pisses Bella off and jaws drop at her reaction. Occ Bella. its really short but read and review anyways.

AN: I got the idea last night and I had to post it. Please tell me if you want jasper and Emmett's POV too. I will happily post it.

Edward dropped me off at his house to be watched by Emmett and jasper. Damn was he trying to kill me before our wedding by leaving me with HIS stupid and emotional brothers.

Yes I decided he was trying to kill me I thought as I walked slowly up to the large white house with caution thinking about what they will put on my grave stone. I walked in and instantly saw the both of them because the others had left already.

They were on the on the floor playing videos and screeching at each other about being cheaters.

Emmett was wearing a custom made t-shirt that said 'suck it' and a dark pair of jeans and was strangely wearing snake skin cowboy boots and a cowboy hat but what the hell if he thought it was cool then good for him.

Jasper was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Emmett wants to lick your lollipop' and his light blond hair was hanging in his eyes.

Same as every but what do I expect they are vampires.

"looks like your losing em" I stated and he turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"read my shirt okay and then realize that you can suck it" he said pointing to his shirt.

I squinted am eyes at him. It was on now.

"whip it out and maybe I'll consider" I said calmly as they both whipped their heads around with their moths hung open.

Lets just say I was glad that Rosalie was not here.

AN: what ya think? Please review and remember that I don't own twilight.


	2. author's note

well i have decided that this weekend is not done jet so I'll be posting up to 20 more chapters depending on what i want to do with the weekend and will be a jasper and Emmett version of each chapter so hold tight because i was thinking about post all three versions at a time so it is on hold for now until i write chapter 2 in all three points of view. so basically 5 SEPARATE CHAPTERS.

ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS?

~chrissy


	3. chapter 1 jasper

_**I don't own twilight but I own my brain and my brain says to post Emmett and jaspers point of view. So yeah! On with the story. This is for all the jasper lovers cuz we all know the tortured artist attitude is hot.**_

_**JPOV**_

_**I am much better about my blood lust now so Edward and the rest of the family decided that Bella could stay alone with Emmett and I.**_

_**Suddenly Emmett can skipping up to me in the customize t-shirt I made for him. I made Edward one too that said 'I role wit my girl' and I think that he hid it from Bella. Whatever I think it is because he thinks she will laugh. Emmett thinks he is just lame. That is also true even if I didn't say it.**_

_**My train of though was interrupted by the excitement coming off Emmett in wave that had me pulling an Alice.**_

"_**what is it Emmett?" **_

"_**do you wanna play Xbox?" **_

"_**okay."**_

_**While he was setting up I thought about the time I almost bit Bella. She forgave me but I have never forgiven myself for that but after this weekend I thinking that maybe just maybe I can finally forgive myself for what I have done and its not like I don't love her because she is like my little sister and my wife's best friend. She makes my family and my wife happy and god knows we need happiness in this evil and twisted world.**_

_**I grabbed the controler and started to play and just when I was starting to win I heard a car pull up in the drive way and as bella got out of the car I could feel the fear, worry, humor, and the I felt a new emostion form her and realized she was pissed as hell and god know Emmett just loves to start shit. This weekend is going to be interesting.**_

_**Then I won and Emmett started calling me a lier and a cheat and then we started to argue. **_

_**That is when bella walked through the door looking and feeling amused.**_

"_**looks like you loseing, em" she taunted him.**_

_**He turned pissed really fast.**_

"_**read my shirt okay and then realize that you can suck it" he said pointing to his shirt.**_

_**She sqinted her eyes at him and was overcome by a feeling of feirce determination. We both looked away from her.**_

"_**whip it out and maybe I'll consider" she said calmly and cooly**_

_**Both are heads whipped around and our jaws dropped. Never in a million years would I expect little innocent bella to say something like that.**_

_**Well at least rose wasn't here to hear her outgoing streak.**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**What did you think? **_


	4. Chapter 1 emmett

**I don't own twilight. This is short.**

****************************************************************************

**EMPOV**

**My little sister is coming for a visit today and it is going to be so much fun but right now I wanna play xbox with my sister of a brother.**

**I walked up to jasper and he fucking ignored me and stared off into space thinking god knows what and I got more and more stoked about beating him so I asked him if he wanted to play and he agree.**

**We started to play and I know he was cheating because he was winning and when I won I told him this he started to yell at me. That bitch had some nerve. **

**Then bella walked in looking like she was about to laugh in my face and then she made fucking fun of me. So I told her she could suck it and she said to wipe it out and I could have sworn that she got laid to get this damn bold.**

**I wonder if Edward was that good or if she was cheating on poor eddy**

****************************************************************************

**What do you think? **


End file.
